2015 Atlantic hurricane season/HHHC HURDAT
Summary ImageSize = width:750 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2015 till:01/12/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/05/2015 till:11/05/2015 color:TS text:Ana from:16/06/2015 till:18/06/2015 color:TS text:Bill from:13/07/2015 till:14/07/2015 color:TS text:Claudette from:18/08/2015 till:24/08/2015 color:C3 text:Danny from:25/08/2015 till:29/08/2015 color:TS text:Erika from:30/08/2015 till:06/09/2015 color:C1 text:Fred from:05/09/2015 till:09/09/2015 color:TS text:Grace from:09/09/2015 till:11/09/2015 color:TS text:Henri from:16/09/2015 till:19/09/2015 color:TD text:Nine from:18/09/2015 till:27/09/2015 color:TS text:Ida from:28/09/2015 till:08/10/2015 color:C5 text: Joaquin from:08/11/2015 till:11/11/2015 color:C1 text:Kate bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2015 till:01/06/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Ana No changes have been made to Ana for the archive, and so the intensity remains 50 knots, with a minimal pressure of 998 mbar as a result of this. The genesis time of the cyclone could have been 12 hours earlier, but attempts to prove this true have been inconclusive, so this hasn't been done as a result of this. Tropical Storm Bill No changes have been made to Bill for the archive pages, and so the intensity remains 50 knots, with a pressure of 997 mbar still being taken to be submitted for the archive. Tropical Storm Claudette The time of genesis for Tropical Storm Claudette has been pushed back by 6 hours, as the system had well organized deep convection and no frontal features at that time. However, it would be wise to have classified he system as a subtropical cyclone at this point, due to the wide field of maximum sustained winds in the circulation as a result of the shear it was fighting at the time. No change in intensity of the storm was needed, and so remains 45 knots, with a higher than normal pressure of 1003 mbar whilst the system was active. Hurricane Danny No changes have been made to this system, so the intensity of 110 knots remains, as does its minimal pressure of 960 mbar, which is anomalously high for a 110 knot storm. Tropical Storm Erika No changes have been made to this storm, so the initial peak of 45 knots, with a pressure of 1001 mbar remains the case as a result of this. Storm names Retirement Due to extreme damages and loss of lives, the name Erika was retired by the WMO on April 25th, 2016, and replaced with Elsa for the 2021 season. During the same session, the name Joaquin was also retired after its involvement in the sinking of the SS El faro, a US Navy vessel which was caught up in the eyewall of the hurricane whilst at category 4 intensity. The name chosen to replace Joaquin was Julian, which will be used for the first time in the 2021 season as a result of this. Category:HURDAT Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Layten's pages